


Some Kind of Easy

by crackpairingprincess



Series: Tsukkikage Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Explicit Sex, Weddings, because these boys deserve it, sappy as all hell, tsukkikage week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: Kei wondered when home became less about four walls and more about strawberry shampoo in the bathroom and and late nights on the couch and kissing Tobio good morning. He wondered how long home has been blue eyes and a heartbeat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukkikage Week Day 4: Home/Discovery
> 
> Alternate title: nearly all of my Tsukikage domestic headcanons in one gross sappy fic

“Don't forget your vows tomorrow morning.” Tobio said as he stood up from the couch and stretched. Kei hummed and reached for his can of iced coffee, not looking up from his stack of papers. Tobio huffed. “And come to bed soon, okay?” 

 

Kei pushed his glasses up to rub at his eyes before looking at his fiancé. The other looked tired, but Kei didn't expect anything else. It had been a long day for both of them. He set his drink back on the coffee table and touched his fingers to Tobio’s lower back.

 

“I won't be long. And I won't forget my vows either. Go to bed, King.” Tobio smiled at him, a particular raise of his mouth he reserved just for Kei. The brunet made his way out of the living room, but paused in the hallway.

 

“Goodnight, Kei.” He said over his shoulder, “Love you.”

 

Kei smiled back, the gentle upturn of his lips he saved just for Tobio, “I love you too.”

 

It's only when Kei heard the door to their bedroom shut that he put his work down and let his head drop. _Don't forget your vows tomorrow morning._ His vows. His wedding vows. The vows for his wedding that was in less than 24 hours. Those vows. The ones he still hadn't written. 

 

_Fuck._

 

So, maybe he had a good reason for not having it done. Well, it was a reason, just not a good one. He had no idea what to say because what do you tell the love of your life, on your wedding day, in the presence of everyone you know? Kei had no idea. He picked up the red marker pen he used for grading papers and flipped to a clean sheet on his legal pad. 

 

He might as well start from the beginning.

\---

As far as first meetings go, theirs wasn’t the best. Kei had said something-what it was, he’s long forgotten-and Tobio had gotten angry, grabbed him by the collar. The brunet had screamed something back at him, but Kei had just smirked. 

 

Back then, neither of them had any idea how _not_ to fight with each other. (It never gets better, just easier.) 

 

Their first year knowing one another was nothing remarkable. They each had their own things to handle; Tobio, his teamwork. Kei, his trust issues.

\---

Second year was something else. It was calm and chaotic, all at once. It took a while to settle in with Ennoshita as the new captain, to adjust to being on the court without Sawamura and Azumane at their backs, without Sugawara offering unwavering support from the side. The new first years are rambunctious, still running off the high of Karasuno’s victories, along with the idiot duo already amping up for the new season. It was exhausting, if you asked Kei. (No one did, of course, but he was sure his teammates could tell.)

 

But at least he wasn’t picking on Tobio at every chance he got. He had learned to tone it down, and _King_ was nothing more than an endearment Kei refused to admit was such. 

\---

It was the middle of their third year when Kei found the note. The paper was wedged through the slots of his shoe locker, torn from a notebook and smudged with familiar, messy handwriting. 

 

“Really?” Kei said to no one. 

 

It’s ridiculous, he had thought, to go through this trouble. Yet, he showed up behind the gym four minutes after the bell rings for lunch. Tobio was already there, and Kei was sure the setter skipped class to get there first, but he doesn’t bring it up. There was no point, anyway, when he raised the crumpled paper up with a smirk.

 

“I got your note.”

 

“I know.” Tobio muttered, and it might be the most vulnerable thing Kei has ever heard from the other. The smirk on Kei’s lips stayed in its place as he took a few steps closer, pushing the paper back in his pocket.

 

“So,” Kei said, like he’s talking about the weather, “are you going to ask me out, or what?”

 

Tobio’s face flushed red and he shoved another paper into Kei’s chest. This one was a full page, ripped out cleanly from a notebook, still annotated with the same sloppy scrawl that Kei secretly found endearing.

 

“You’re supposed to listen to my confession first, Shittyshima!” But Kei just laughed.

 

“Confession accepted, King.” And there was nothing more to say, because Tobio's hand found his, and Kei discovered that it feels like something _right_.

 

It's not until years later Kei figured out a word for that something. (Home. The word is home.)

\---

Touching Tobio came as easy as breathing. Kei knows exactly where to kiss, how far to push. It's an instinct beyond any explanation Kei has come up with. (Yamaguchi’s fanciful soulmate theories don't count.) For someone who avoids physical contact as much as Kei, the feeling is foreign, but it doesn't feel at all wrong.

 

Having Tobio coming undone under his hands after their last game as a team only feels right. Kei kissed at the setter’s throat, careful not to leave marks (Tobio's father would have a fit). He wondered how much of the adrenaline in his veins is because of the game and how much of it belongs to Tobio. 

 

It's all Tobio, he decided as his fingers pulled a breathy noise from the setter. 

 

“Tsukishima, I-mm, close.”

 

“Go ahead, King.” Kei whispered against Tobio's pulse point, and Tobio comes with a gasp of Kei’s name. Their lips met in an open mouthed kiss, tongues sliding wetly together. It's the kind of thing that would make Kei feel sick, but not now, not when it's Tobio.

 

Every point of contact made his nerves sing, sending electric down his spine and into his groin. Tobio's blue eyes were wide and earnest and Kei never wanted to look away. It would have been so easy not to. 

 

Minutes later, Kei found out that it's just as easy to watch Tobio sink to his knees and watch him swallow around his cock. Kei swore it was the adrenaline and his hormones that had him coming so quickly down Tobio's throat, and not the storm blue eyes that never left his.

\---

It was something unspoken when Kei pressed the freshly made key into the gloved palm of Tobio’s hand.

 

“In case you need it.” He said it anyway, and it’s worth it to see Tobio’s face light up.

 

“Alright.” Tobio’s breath came out with a warm puff of air that clouded the cold air between them. 

 

 _Just in case_ became _just move in_ only six months later, after too many nights were spent trying to cram two taller than average males on a twin sized mattress. Tobio spent more time at Kei’s apartment than in his dorm anyway. 

\---

Tobio's body was shaking as he came, spilling over his stomach, some of it dripping in rivets over his side. Kei followed shortly, his orgasm pushing Tobio into gasping out a mangled blasphemy. 

They spent the next few moments catching their breath. The blond braced himself on his elbows over his boyfriend, watching the brunet come down from his high. Kei kissed him slowly, soft. 

"Tobio," he said when they break for air, "You're amazing."

Tobio smiled up at him, blue eyes shining in the street light coming through the cracks in the blinds. His hands smoothed over Kei's shoulders in an absent gesture. He didn't say anything, but there was a quirk to his lips. 

Tobio made a contented little sound and Kei sucked in a breath because _fuck_. Tobio is perfect. The room was too warm and it smelled like sex, and being inside while flaccid was slightly uncomfortable, but there's no where else Kei wanted to be. Because Tobio is here. 

Kei wondered when home became less about four walls and more about strawberry shampoo in the bathroom and and late nights on the couch and kissing Tobio good morning. He wondered how long home has been blue eyes and a heartbeat. He thought about it for a long moment, most of which is spent tracing his eyes over every detail of Tobio's face. 

Under him, Tobio shifted a bit, his brows furrowing just the slightest bit.

"Kei?" Tobio called for him. His voice was kind of hoarse, and soft around the edges. Kei swears his name has never sounded so good, and he didn't give himself time to think before he says,

"Marry me."

 

“I-You-” Tobio stuttered over his words, raspy and broken, and finally settled on, “Do you mean that?”

 

Kei kissed him again, because he can't find the words to say. Because how can he resist when everything he wants is right in front of him? He speaks lowly, words cutting through the breath they're sharing and catching on Tobio's lips.

 

“I want to marry you, Tobio.”

 

“Yeah.” The brunet whispered back, all shaky and electric excitement, “I want that too.”

 

Kei kissed him again, but it's more like his grin pressing to Tobio's quivering smile. They stayed like that, just for a little while, until Kei’s arms shake with the exertion of holding himself up and their cum is dried into unpleasant stains on their skin. Kei only left the bed to throw out the condom and retrieve a warm washcloth, coming right back to his place next to Tobio.

 

Tobio's lean muscles twitched under the warm wetness of the cloth, quickly cooling in the open air of the room. Once Tobio is clean Kei tossed the washcloth somewhere on the floor (Tobio would yell at him for it later, but Kei doesn't care right now). There's a muffled sound from beside him that made the blond look over at his boyfriend-now fiancé. He scrunched his eyebrows together when he sees what the noise was. 

 

“Are you crying?” 

 

“Sh-shut up!” Tobio sniffled. He swats at Kei when the taller man pulls his hands from his face. Kei snorted quietly, rolling his eyes.

 

“If you're going to cry about it, I won't make you marry me.” Tobio poked him in the ribs, hard. Kei yelps, but took the hint to be nicer. He was always more agreeable in the afterglow. “Okay, okay. Why are you crying, King?”

 

“I didn't think you wanted to get married. I'm happy.” Tobio smiled at him then, the corners of his lips turning up in that way he reserves just for Kei. 

 

“That's stupid.” The blond huffed, pulls Tobio tight to his chest. He wondered if Tobio could feel the burn of his cheeks through his skin, or the warmth of his heart behind his ribs. He doesn't ask because Tobio's arms are around his back, and he knows Tobio feels it too. Feels _home_.

\---

They'd lived in that little apartment for another six months before Tobio came home one day with a nervous, excited smile. 

 

“So, I was thinking…” He started, and Kei only glanced up from where he was working on his lesson plans for the next week.

 

“Don't hurt yourself.” 

 

“Shut up!” Tobio hit him with the pamphlet he was holding. 

 

“Okay, okay,” Kei smirked at him, “what's on your mind, King?”

 

Tobio bit his lip, but he was bouncing on his heels. He slipped the pamphlet over the mess of Kei’s planner and waited. Kei blinked a few times before speaking.

 

“You want to get a house?”

 

Tobio nodded excitedly, “I think we could do it. I mean...we're going to be married and I thought…” Tobio trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed.

 

Kei took a moment to flip through the pamphlet. Open houses were coming up, most of them in a decent area close to his parents. It would be a bit of a culture shock after living in inner Tokyo for so long, but Kei takes another look at Tobio's face and he can't say no.

 

“It wouldn't hurt to look.” Tobio threw his arms around Kei’s shoulders, his engagement ring glinting in the kitchen light. Kei held that hand to his chest, smiling into his paperwork.

\---

They did buy a house. One of the ones featured in the pamphlet. It was close to his parents, a decent commute to work at the high school, and not too horribly priced. 

 

It was quite a job to close the deal, seeing as there were three other people aiming for the place. He'd had to charm the realtor into favoring them, pretending to be interested in the endless pictures of her kids. But it was all worth it when they signed the deed, because Tobio's smile could have lit up Ikebukero. 

\---

It's in that house that Kei sat, thinking about his vows and staring at his legal pad. He smiled and pressed his pen to paper.

\--- 

Their wedding was big. Well, bigger than Kei had wanted it to be. But Akiteru and Oikawa had gotten their hands into the planning and Kei’s opinion was no longer relevant. 

 

Akiteru, Yamaguchi, and Akaashi stood to his side in their matching black suits. Opposite him was Oikawa, Hinata, Sugawara, and most importantly, Tobio. They all looked admittedly dashing in the light cream colored suits, but Kei couldn't tear his eyes from Tobio.

 

The brunet was all quiet smiles and infectious excitement, every bit of the galaxy shimmering in his eyes. It was the same look he got on a volleyball court, and Kei could only laugh because he couldn't ask for much more than for Tobio to look at him like he looked at volleyball. 

 

When it came time for their vows, Tobio was the first to speak. The first part of his vows was simple, a prepared fill-in-the-blanks type speech prompted for them. The second half was what Tobio had written himself, an anecdote of the moment he realized he was in love with Kei. Simple, sweet, and enough to make Kei fall for him all over again. 

 

But then it was his turn to say his vows, to pledge himself to the man he loved in the presence of all of their friends, family, and God himself.

 

"I, Tsukishima Kei, take you, Kageyama Tobio, to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, I will respect your sincerity and have faith in your enduring love for me, through all our years, and in all that life may bring us.

"I take you as my husband, with your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you; with my own faults and my own strengths. I will help you when you need help, and turn to you when I need support. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

 

Kei took a moment to breathe, to look into those storm blue eyes he loved so dearly. The second half of his vows would not be a mimicry of Tobio’s like the first. The words tumbled from his mouth, and it's nothing like what he wrote down.

 

“Tobio, when I met you 11 years ago, I never thought I would be standing here. And I definitely didn't think you would be standing on the other side. But one little note changed that.” 

 

Kei smirked as Tobio's eyes widen. Between Kei's fingers he holds a piece of paper. One that's been folded and unfolded numerous times, worn soft from the years spent in Kei's wallet. 

 

“You handed this to me 8 years ago, behind our high school gym. I didn't read it then, but you basically told me how much of an ass I am, but how it was okay because you liked me anyway.”

 

Tobio hid a laugh behind his hand. Kei smiled and continued.

 

“I kept it in my wallet so that I could always remind myself that you liked me for who I am.”

 

There's a collective _awww_ from their guests that makes his cheeks color pink. But Tobio looks at him like he hung the moon, and it pushes him onward. 

 

“I thought I would keep it there for when you finally got sick of me. But you didn't. You followed me to university, studied your ass off to get in. You followed me to that cramped apartment in Tokyo. You didn't get sick of me. And I didn't get sick of you, either. I wondered why. That's when I realized something.” 

 

Kei smiled like they were alone in the room, that upturn of his lips he saves just for Tobio.

 

“It's because anywhere I’m with you is home, and you never get sick of coming _home_.”

 

The words _you may now kiss the groom_ came a moment too late, as Tobio had already thrown himself into Kei’s arms. Their lips slotted so perfectly together, even with their smiles threatening to overtake their faces. 

 

Their guests cheered, and Oikawa cried loudly in the background, and Kei finally understood why your wedding becomes one of the best days of your life. 

 

Because, really, what could have been better than taking Tobio home on their wedding night? The answer to that comes the next day when Kei wakes up to Tobio curled against his chest, his wedding band shining silver in the morning light. 

 

“Good morning, Kei.” Tobio smiled that smile he saves just for Kei, and Kei kissed him quiet. 

 

“Good morning, my King.” 

 

It’s the same as many other mornings, but it stands out in Kei’s mind as one of the best, because when Tobio is basking in the afterglow almost two hours later, flushed sticky skin pressed to his, Kei’s never felt more right. 

 

Sometimes, _home_ is a place. But for Kei, _home_ is two blue eyes and a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk TsukiKage to me [On Tumblr](http://crackpairingprincess.tumblr.com/)


End file.
